The invention refers to a linear motor having a rotor and a stator.
In control and regulating systems, actuators are necessary in connection with which a given linear path is moved over per unit of time. Known actuators generally employ pneumatic or electromagnetic drive elements. In the case of electric drive elements--aside from those which move over a relatively short path, namely solenoids and the like--the rotation of motors is generally converted into a linear process path by gears or pulleys. For medium and large setting forces such actuators become very large and in particular very heavy. Such electromagnetic drive elements have the disadvantage of a high current consumption and the heating inherent therein. If such electromagnetic drive elements are controlled by means of semiconductor switch elements then additional problems arise due to the lost power in said semiconductor switch elements.
The large amount of heating is particularly disturbing in cases where high ambient temperatures are already present--as, for instance, in the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle. The object of the present invention is to provide a linear motor which does not have the aforementioned disadvantages.